


miraculous memes™

by seijoh



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (eventual) - Freeform, Aged-Up Character(s), Identity Reveal, Multi, also yes all the chapter titles are like the friends titles fuck off, and um, everyone is gay and you cant stop me, gratuitous group chat fic, i forgot to add that theyre in high school rn, lmao group "Chat", rated t for alya's language, so this is a lycee (crack) fic, there will be puns you have been warned, theyre 17/18 yrs old, theyre all dating tho because THERE ISNT ENOUGH OF THE OT4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijoh/pseuds/seijoh
Summary: ninosfiremixtape: BABE I THOUGHT YOU LOVED MEalyay: lmao you thought wrong
  or, the group chat fic.





	1. the one where nino gets kicked out...repeatedly

**Author's Note:**

> just in case it isnt clear—
> 
> nino: ninosfiremixtape  
> adrien: sadrienhappyrien  
> alya: alyay  
> marinette: marinetteursteaks (yes its a pun on marinating steaks dont call me out)  
> kim: kimpossible  
> sabrina: sabrinatheteenagewitch  
> chloe: missbourgeois  
> nath: graphicdesignismypassion  
> alix: sk8rboi  
> max: Xx_gamer_xX

_You have entered the group:_ **fantastic four™**

3:26AM

 

 **sadrienhappyrien:** do you think penguins experience jealousy?

 **sadrienhappyrien:** because like you see dogs beating up other dogs when their mate’s threatened but like

 **sadrienhappyrien:** do penguins do that ???

 **ninosfiremixtape:** adrien what the fuck

 **alyay:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=snl-WsFm-kc> ur welcome now go the fuck to sleep

 **sadrienhappyrien:** “she doesnt have time for losers” what kind of savagery !

 **marinetteursteaks:** why are you guys up at 3:30 in the morning?? ? this is a s a cred time for sleeping! u r desecrating this !!! im

 **alyay:** mari shut up we all know u were watching reruns of project runway

 **ninosfiremixtape:** #e x p o s e d

 **marinetteursteaks:** shut up !! this is bullying im offended

 **ninosfiremixtape:** lol remember that time when we went to the eiffel tower for a field trip and mari nearly fell off

 **marinetteursteaks:** offensiv e !!! this is *slander*

 **alyay:** remember that time that mari stole ppls fuckin phones ????

 **marinetteursteaks:** shut up u pleb

 **sadrienhappyrien:** remember that time when we were decent people nd didnt pull out receipts for every little thing ???

 **ninosfiremixtape:** no

 **marinetteursteaks:** no

 **alyay:** shut the hell up adrien we all know sailor mercury is ur favorite when jupiter is Clearly the best

 **sadrienhappyrien:** FUCK YOU ALYA

 

 **sadrienhappyrien** _has removed_ **alyay** _from the group:_ **fantastic four™**

 

 **marinetteursteaks:** you cant do that ot my grilfriend adrien fuck yoy!!

 

 **marinetteursteaks** _has added_ **alyay** _to the group:_ **fantastic four™**

 

 **ninosfiremixtape:** grilfriend

 **ninosfiremixtape:** g r i l f r i e n d

 **marinetteursteaks:** shut up u fuckign bully

 **alyay:** adrien u can go take ur wRonG opinions nd shove them up ur bumhole !

 **sadrienhappyrien:** ok but….

 **sadrienhappyrien:** grilfriend

 **marinetteursteaks:** Screw Tou

 

 **marinetteursteaks** _has removed_ **sadrienhappyrien** _from the group:_ **fantastic four™**

 

 **alyay:** HAHAHAHA

 **ninosfiremixtape:** nuuuu my husband

 

 **ninosfiremixtape** _has added_ **sadrienhappyrien** _to the group:_ **fantastic four™**

 

 **ninosfiremixtape:** stop deleting ppl !!! rudez

 **marinetteursteaks:** if none of u go tf to sleep rn im blocking u bye

 **alyay:** mkay goodnight wife zzzzzzz

 

5:57AM

 

 **ninosfiremixtape:** GOOD MORNING MEMEFUCKERS

 **ninosfiremixtape:** HAPPY SATURDAY

 **ninosfiremixtape:** I SAID

 **ninosfiremixtape:** GOOD MORNING

 

6:04AM

 

 **ninosfiremixtape:** WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU LAZY ASSHOLES

 **ninosfiremixtape:** THE SUN IS AWAKE

 **ninosfiremixtape:** YOU SHOULD TOO

 **marinetteursteaks:** nino shut up

 **ninosfiremixtape:** MARI!!!!!! YAY YOU’RE AWAKE

 **marinetteursteaks:** because i have to help in the bakery you flip phone

 **ninosfiremixtape:** MARI YOURE SO MEAN

 

6:12AM

 

 **ninosfiremixtape:** RISE AND SHINE YOU FLIP PHONES IT’S TIME TO GET YOUR ASS OFF THE BED AND FACE THE NEW WAY

 **Ninosfiremixtape:** *DAY

 

6:15AM

 

 **ninosfiremixtape:** GET UP

 **ninosfiremixtape:** GET THE FUCK UP

 **ninosfiremixtape:** G

 **ninosfiremixtape:** E

 **ninosfiremixtape:** T

 **ninosfiremixtape:** U

 **ninosfiremixtape:** P

 **alyay:** NINO SHUT THE HELL UP OR I SWEAR ON THE LADYBLOG I WILL FUCK YOUR SHIT UP

 **alyay:** IT IS 6:17 ON A SATURDAY MORNING ND I WILL BEAT UR ASS

 **ninosfiremixtape:** ….

 

6:29AM

 

 **ninosfiremixtape:** wake up assholes

 

 **sadrienhappyrien** _has removed_ **ninosfiremixtape** _from the group:_ **fantastic four™**

 

 **alyay:** THANK YOU

 **sadrienhappyrien:** np :)

 **alyay:** i cant go to sleep now that ive been waken up 3 billion times and mari is working until 9

 **alyay:** wanna go watch anime at ur house

 **alyay:** you have the bigger tv

 **sadrienhappyrien:** ya

 **alyay:** see u in 15 min

 

 _You have entered the group:_ **lycee support group**

6:31AM

 

 **ninosfiremixtape:** im so ??? offended

 **ninosfiremixtape:** my blood brother, my compadre, my very own child

 **ninosfiremixtape:** has kicked me out of a group chat

 **ninosfiremixtape:** imagine the betrayal

 **kimpossible:** maybe its because ur texting ppl on a saturday morning

 **kimpossible:** butthatsnoneofmybusiness_kermitdrinkingtea.jpg

 **ninosfiremixtape:** kim how could u

 **ninosfiremixtape:** i thought we were

 **ninosfiremixtape:** b u d d i e s

 **Xx_gamer_xX:** REAL buddies dont text each other this early

 **Xx_gamer_xX:** youd know that if you had any

 **sk8rboi:** what a s a v a ge

 **ninosfiremixtape:** max literally shut up

 **ninosfiremixtape:** also alix is that you wtf is your user an avril lavigne song

 **sk8rboi:** yes its called ~irony~ nino

 **ninosfiremixtape:** NO ONE LOVES ME WHAT THE FUCK

 **missbourgeois:** what is this and why am i here i did not sign up for this

 **ninosfiremixtape:** welcome to hell bih

 

 **missbourgeois** _has left the chat:_ **lycee support group**

 

 **ninosfiremixtape** _has added_ **missbourgeois** _to the group:_ **lycee support group**

 

 **ninosfiremixtape:** you cant escape hell once your in

 **sabrinatheteenagewitch:** *you’re

 **graphicdesignismypassion:** let me sleep you son of a bitch

 **ninosfiremixtape:** never, nath

 

 **graphicdesignismypassion** _has removed_ **ninosfiremixtape** _from the group:_ **lycee support group**

* * *

 

 _You are texting_ **alyay**

7:02AM

 

 **ninosfiremixtape:** BABE EVERYONE LITEALRLY FUCKIGN KIKCED ME OUT OF EVERY GROUP CHAT WHAT THE FCKU

 **ninosfiremixtape:** ALSO I WAITED A FULL FIFTEEN MINTUES BEFORE TEXTIGN YUO BUT IM SO SAD WTF

 **alyay:** babe

 **alyay:** i love you

 **alyay:** but seriously

 **alyay:** dont fucking text people on a saturday morning and they wont fucking block you

 **alyay:** also im at adriens were watching anime he said u could come too if u bring coffee nd mari is bringing eclairs and bugnes

 **ninosfiremixtape:** shit im in love with mari

 **alyay:** lmao same

 _You have entered the group:_ **fantastic four™**

11:49AM

 

 **marinetteursteaks** _has added_ **ninosfiremixtape** _to the group:_ **fantastic four™**

 

 **ninosfiremixtape:** its about fuckin time jfc

 **ninosfiremixtape:** thank u mari

 **marinetteursteaks:** :)

 **alyay:** im hungry

 **marinetteursteaks:** sameeeeee

 **sadrienhappyrien:** why are we texting we’re literally sitting right next to each other

 **ninosfiremixtape:** adrien,,,,,my buddy

 **alyay:** my son,,,,,

 **marinetteursteaks:** were teenagers this is what we do we gotta live up to the Stereotype

 **sadrienhappyrien:** dang u right

 **sadrienhappyrien:** “my curfew is 9pm let’s make plans at 9:01”

 **marinetteursteaks:** oh shit !!

 **alyay:** damn everyone look out for this fuckign rebel rignt here

 **ninosfiremixtape:** lmao great spelling al

 **sadrienhappyrien:** whaddaya want fam i know my dads credit card number

 **alyay:** an actual gold bra

 **alyay:** BAR

 **alyay:** FUCK I MEANT BAR

 **alyay:** but yea a bra would be nice too

 **sadrienhappyrien:** lunch

 **sadrienhappyrien:** i meant lunch

 **alyay:** :o

 **alyay:** shit that makes so much more sense now

 **ninosfiremixtape:** PIZZA

 **marinetteursteaks:** nino we had pizza yesterday

 **marinetteursteaks:** we’re teenagers not uncultured

 **ninosfiremixtape:** MARI ARE YOU REJECTING PIZZA

 **marinetteursteaks:** TODAY I FUCKING AM

 **alyay:** k what about burgers tho

 **marinetteursteaks:** aight

 **sadrienhappyrien:** yeh

 **ninosfiremixtape:** FINE YOU PIZZA HATERS I’LL EAT A GODDMAN BURGER

 **sadrienhappyrien:** just one thing….

 **sadrienhappyrien:** “goddman”

 **ninosfiremixtape:** FUCK YOU ADRIEN


	2. the one where everyone gets #blockt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a refresher on the usernames—
> 
> nino: ninosfiremixtape  
> adrien: sadrienhappyrien  
> alya: alyay  
> marinette: marinetteursteaks  
> kim: kimpossible  
> sabrina: sabrinatheteenagewitch  
> chloé: missbourgeois  
> nath: graphicdesignismypassion  
> alix: sk8rboi  
> max: Xx_gamer_xX  
> mylène: smellywolf  
> ivan: blackparade (my emo ass wont let mcr go dont judge me)

**ninosfiremixtape** _ has started a new chat with  _ **alyay** ,  **marinetteursteaks** _ ,  _ **missbourgeois**

**ninosfiremixtape** _has renamed the chat:_ **everyone except adrien**

7:26PM

 

**ninosfiremixtape:** !!!!! HLYO FCUK ITS DDRIENS BIRTHDAY IN 5 DAYS WHTAT THHE FUCK ARE WE GAONNA DO

**missbourgeois:** teach you how to spell correctly

**ninosfiremixtape:** SHUTQ UP CLHOE DOTN MAEK ME REGRET PUTTIGN YOY IN THE CAHT

**alyay:** its sad that i know exactly what that means

**marinetteursteaks:** extremely sad

**marinetteursteaks:** but youre the one who asked him out so whos the Real loser here al

**alyay:** damn mari u right,,,,

**alyay:** nino we’re breaking up

**ninosfiremixtape:** WHTA THE FCUK NO

**ninosfiremixtape:** NO OEN IS BREATKIGN UP

**ninosfiremixtape:** THIS I S FOR A DREIN NAD YOUR E AL L HIS FREIDNS

**marinetteursteaks:** wow glad to know adrien thinks of me as a f r e i d n

 

_You have entered the group:_ **babe**

7:31PM

 

**alyay:** lmao girl what the hell are you doing

**marinetteursteaks:** SHUT UP !!! THIS IS BULLYING ALYA I DONT LOVE YOU ANYMORE

**alyay:** cinderella_bitchyesyoudo.gif

**marinetteursteaks:** waterfalltears.gif

 

_You have entered the group:_ **everyone except adrien**

7:32PM

 

**ninosfiremixtape:** lemme go look on one of those buzzfeed gift list things maybe theres one for nerds like my boyy

**ninosfiremixtape:** LMAO FOUND IT

**ninosfiremixtape:** https://www.buzzfeed.com/sarahhan/fighting-evil-and-eating-cake?utm_term=.vp8pK9JG5#.gb7ZBRNAE

**alyay:** AJKSHDFKAJDHF WGHAT THE FUCK THATS PERFECT LMAO

**marinetteursteaks:** but we are poor™ we spent all of our money fueling ninos constant need for burgers at 3am

**missbourgeois:** surfer_mypeopleneedme.gif

**missbourgeois:** yes hello i am chloé bourgeois and i have Money

**alyay:** lmao the unnecessary capitalization of “money”

 

_You have entered the group:_ **lycee support group**

7:40PM

 

**sadrienhappyrien:** yoh do you wanna get some pizza for lunch on saturday

**sadrienhappyrien:** it’s my birthdayyy

 

_You have entered the group:_ **everyone except adrien**

7:41PM

 

**ninosfiremixtape:** HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUC K WHAT DO WE DO

**alyay:** follow my lead ya piece of shit

 

_You have entered the group:_ **lycee support group**

7:41PM

 

**graphicdesignismypassion:** aight

**roseperfume:** of course! juleka said she would go too but she can’t reply because her phone’s dead

**sk8rboi:** k but me max and kim are gonna be late by like fifteen mins

**blackparade:** idk yet

**smellywolf:** i’ll go

**blackparade:** ok im going

**sabrinatheteenagewitch:** t

**alyay:** shit fam we’re leaving for martinique late friday and were not gonna be back until like next saturday

**marinetteursteaks:** cant :(((( gotta help in the patisserie until late that night

 

**ninosfiremixtape** _is typing…_

**ninosfiremixtape** _is deleting…_

**ninosfiremixtape** _is typing…_

 

**ninosfiremixtape:** no im sorry man gotta babysit for my neighbor

**missbourgeois:** i’m going to germany this weekend with my father

 

_You have entered the group:_ **everyone except adrien**

7:53PM

 

**ninosfiremixtape:** oK LALYA WHYD YOU MAKE ME DO THAT ???

**missbourgeois:** you haven’t figured it out yet?

**missbourgeois:** gandalf_whatthefuck.gif

**marinetteursteaks:** s u r p r i s e  p a r t y

 

**ninosfiremixtape** _is typing…_

**ninosfiremixtape** _is deleting…_

**ninosfiremixtape** _is typing…_

 

**ninosfiremixtape:** oh

**alyay:** AKSJDHFKAJDHFH IT TOOK YOU TWO MINUTES TO TYPE “OH”

**alyay:** WHAT THE FUFCUK

**alyay:** WERE BREAKING UP

**missbourgeois:** this just in: im alyas divorce lawyer im gonna be the best damn lawyer

**missbourgeois:** ellewoods.jpg

**marinetteursteaks:** i will literally pay you to dress up as elle woods at school tomorrow

**marinetteursteaks:** not like in money

**marinetteursteaks:** eclairs

**missbourgeois:** *side eyes emoji* i’m interested

**missbourgeois:** how many

**marinetteursteaks:** three, handmade

**missbourgeois:** make it five and ur on

 

_You have entered the group:_ **fantastic four™**

8:22AM

 

**sadrienhappyrien:** AJKSDHFKHAKJDHF DO ANY OF YOU KNOW WHATS HAPPENING TO CHLOE

**alyay:** what why

**sadrienhappyrien:** IT LOOKS LIKE SHE’S WEARKING THAT PINK DRESS FROM THE COURTROOM SCENE IN LEGALLY BLONDE IM CHOKIGN I DONT KNOW WHY THIS SI SO FUNNAYTO ME

* * *

 

_You have entered the group:_ **fantastic four™**

9:43AM

 

**marinetteursteaks:** DIE HARD IS NOT A FUCKING HOLIDYA MOVIE

**marinetteursteaks:** on a completely unrelated note, im going to kill nino

**ninosfiremixtape:** FCUK YOU MARI

**sadrienhappyrien:** lmao i love the comma but the complete disregard of apostrophe

**alyay:** also nino what the fuck ???? die hard isnt a christmas movie were breaking up

**ninosfiremixtape:** WHAT THE HELL WHY DO MY GIRLFRIENDS HATE ME

**alyay:** bc ur girlfriends were dating before they dated u so HA

**sadrienhappyrien:** *side eyes* alya need i remind you that ur girlfriend had a crush on me

**alyay:** adrien need i remind you that youre a fucking douchebag

**marinetteursteaks:** need i remind ALL of you that nino still thinks DIE HARD is a FCUKING CHRISMAS MOVEI

**sadrienhappyrien:** well,,,,i mean,,,,,

 

**sadrienhappyrien** _is typing…_

 

**marinetteursteaks** _has removed_ **sadrienhappyrien** _,_ **ninosfiremixtape** _from the group:_ **fantastic four™**

 

**marinetteursteaks:** i dont need filth

 

**alyay** _has added_ **sadrienhappyrien** _,_ **ninosfiremixtape** _from the group:_ **fantastic four™**

 

**alyay:** mari im all for getting rid of the trash but we cant kick them out without discussing it

**ninosfiremixtape:** yeAH MARI FUCK OFF

**marinetteursteaks:** FINE THEN

 

**marinetteursteaks** _has left the group:_ **fantastic four™**

 

**alyay:** MARI NO WHAT THE FUCK

 

**ninosfiremixtape** _has added_ **marinetteursteaks** _to the group:_ **fantastic four™**

 

_ REQUEST FAILED. _

 

**ninosfiremixtape** _ , you are blocked from talking to the user _ :  **marinetteursteaks**

 

**ninosfiremixtape:** ASDKJFHAKDJSFHK WHAT HTE HELL

**sadrienhappyrien:** wait let me try

 

**sadrienhappyrien** _has added_ **marinetteursteaks** _to the group:_ **fantastic four™**

 

_ REQUEST FAILED. _

 

**sadrienhappyrien** _ , you are blocked from talking to the user _ :  **marinetteursteaks**

 

**alyay** _has added_ **marinetteursteaks** _to the group:_ **fantastic four™**

 

_ REQUEST FAILED. _

 

**alyay** _ , you are blocked from talking to the user _ :  **marinetteursteaks**

 

**alyay:** HWAT TAH CUCAK DI A SHE LITALYY BLOCK UALL OF US

  
  


_(1) incoming call from:_ **babe <3**

 

“Mari? What the fuck? Did you block us?”

“.... _ No _ .”

“Marinette, it says it right–fucking–there. It says you blocked us.”

“Alya, I reserve the right to take out the trash.”

“You blocked  _ me _ too.”

“Yeah. You would have added me back in if I didn’t.”

 

_ Call end — 0:45 _

 

_You have entered the group:_ **lycee support group**

10:07AM

 

**marinetteursteaks** _ has left the group:  _ **lycee support group**

 

**sk8rboi:** whoa

**sk8rboi:** what

**sk8rboi:** what the fuck just happened

**sk8rboi:** thats marinette right

**sk8rboi:** like, marinette dupain-cheng: sweetest, kindest person we know

**graphicdesignismypassion:** what the fuck is going on

**alyay:** nino said die hard is a christmas movie and adrien agreed

**alyay:** mari didnt

**kimpossible:** but what about you

**alyay:** i didnt say anything but she blocked me anyway bc i would just add her back in our chat

**alyay:** receipts_9-52AM.jpg

**kimpossible:** TAJHSKDFH THATS HILARIOUS

* * *

 

_You are texting:_ **missbourgeois**

10:16AM

 

**missbourgeois:** i will literally PAY you to unblock alya and nino

**missbourgeois:** they are SPAMMING the chat

**missbourgeois:** stop them its been like 30 mins

**missbourgeois:** p l ease

**marinetteursteaks:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**marinetteursteaks:** did u just say “please”

  
_ You are blocked from talking to the user _ :  **missbourgeois**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment bc its like meme fuel for my nasty gay ass  
> (maybe someday i'll write fic that _isn't_ crack but whatever)
> 
> say hi at my tumblr: [adrinettes](http://adrinettes.tumblr.com/)


	3. the one where they're on twitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter handles—
> 
> marinette: mari mari quite contrari (@du_paintrain)  
> alya: [personal] the greatest person you know (@alyasingleladies); [for the ladyblog] Alya Césaire ✓ (@ladyblog)  
> adrien: get shrekt (@aaadrien)  
> nino: bitch im out (@ninope)  
> chloé: Beauty Queen (@thechloebourgeois)

_3:26PM —_ **@ladyblog**

 

**Alya Césaire ✓ (@ladyblog):** There’s an akuma in the fifth called the Lifter. More updates coming soon. Stay safe!

**Alya Césaire ✓ (@ladyblog):** LB  & CN have been sighted on the scene and have begun attack. Stay safe!

**Random Person (@twitteruser291):** deeply sorry for causing @ladybug @chatnoir to work by turning into an akuma

**the greatest person you know (@alyasingleladies):** is it just me or did ladybug look rly pretty today?? like more than usual

**[in reply to @alyasingleladies]** **get shrekt (@aaadrien):** wdym alya she’s always pretty WHAT ARE YOU SAYING

**[in reply to @alyasingleladies, @aaadrien] Beauty Queen (@thechloebourgeois):** tell us the truth alya what are your Opinions on ladybug’s face

**[in reply to @aadrien, @thechloebourgeois] the greatest person you know (@alyasingleladies):** shut UP!!!! this is bullying™ i will not stand for this

**[in reply to @aadrien, @thechloebourgeois, @alyasingleladies] the greatest person you know (@alyasingleladies):** but yes i am the gayest gay alive for ladybug this is confirmed

* * *

_4:50PM — DM with_ **mari mari quite contrari (@du_paintrain), the greatest person you know (@alyasingleladies), Beauty Queen (@thechloebourgeois**

 

**bitch im out (@ninope):** ADJKHFKJ FUCKA ITS ADRIESN BIRTHDAYA IN FOURA DAYS 

**bitch im out (@ninope):** LET AME REPEATA THAT

**bitch im out (@ninope):** F O UR

**the greatest person you know (@alyasingleladies):** nino,,,,you sent this exact message in the group chat

**the greatest person you know (@alyasingleladies):** we know

**bitch im out (@ninope):** ok shit sorry im just being a good prson and REMINDING you

* * *

_8:19PM —_ **#onlyinparis** _is now trending locally!_

 

**the greatest person you know (@alyasingleladies):** #onlyinparis can u tell locals from tourist by how much they scream at a butterfly #thelocalsweresoscaredlmao

**bitch im out (@ninope):** #onlyinparis do u have to go to school even if theres a FUCKNG SUPERVILLAIN messing shit up

**mari mari quite contrari (@du_paintrain):** an akuma kidnapped me yesterday #onlyinparis #wtfhawkmoth 

**get shrekt (@aaadrien):** a tourist nearly punched a butterfly. simultaneously scared and proud #onlyinparis #fuckbutterflies

**Beauty Queen (@thechloebourgeois):** going through the #onlyinparis tag is hilarious bc half the people arent from paris nd screaming and the other half are just like same

* * *

  _12:10AM —_ **@ladybug**

 

**random dudebro (@pepesmemez):** @ladybug if ur gonna hoard the url at least tweet something 

**o shit waddup (@datboiiiiiii):** omg pls release the url @ladybug

**i’m too lazy to come up with a good name (@buttsbuttsbutts):** I’ll literally pay you to give me this handle @ladybug

**Ladybug (@ladybug):** Thank you for an amazing 3 years, Paris! @chatnoir  < _img attached via Instagram_ >

 

**Ladybug **✓**  (@ladybug) ** _has now been verified!_

 

**Alya Césaire ✓ (@ladyblog), get shrekt (@aaadrien), Beauty Queen (@thechloebourgeois)** _and 1.2m others are now following_ **Ladybug ✓ (@ladybug)** _!_

 

**memefucker (@everyonereadingthis):** @ladybug does this mean @chatnoir is real too???????

**fangirl (@ladybugfan1092):** ADJFHAKDFKAJHD IM SO HAPPY

* * *

 “Why so sad, _chaton_?”

“Someone’s already taken _chatnoir_ as a Twitter handle. Now I’ll have to get something stupid. _With numbers!_ Ugh.”

“Oh yeah. That was me. Sorry. Forgot to give you the password. Here, I’ll write it down on a piece of paper. You can change it later.”

“Thanks, _bugaboo_! You’re the best.”

* * *

_12:47AM —_ **@chatnoir**

 

**#1 Ladybug Fan (@chatnoir):** joyeux anniversaire, paris! @ladybug  < _img attached via Instagram_ >

 

**Ladybug ✓ (@ladybug)** _is now following_ **#1 Ladybug Fan (@chatnoir)** _!_

 

**#1 Ladybug Fan (@chatnoir)** _is now following_ **Ladybug ✓ (@ladybug)** _!_

 

**#1 Ladybug Fan **✓**  (@chatnoir)** _has now been verified!_

 

**bitch im out (@ninope), mari mari quite contrari (@du_paintrain), Alya Césaire ✓ (@ladyblog)** _and 9.8k others are now following_ **#1 Ladybug Fan (@chatnoir)** _!_

* * *

_12:48AM — DM with_ **get shrekt (@aaadrien), mari mari quite contrari (@du_paintrain), bitch im out (@ninope)**

 

**the greatest person you know (@alyasingleladies):** LADYNOIR IS CONFIRMED

**the greatest person you know (@alyasingleladies):** I REPEAT

**the greatest person you know (@alyasingleladies):** L A D Y N O I R IS CONFIRMED

**the greatest person you know (@alyasingleladies):** IM GONNA CRY BUT I DONT KNOW WHETHER ITS BECAUSE LADYBUG ISNT GAY OR BECAUSE MY OTP IS CANON

**mari mari quite contrari (@du_paintrain):** what

**the greatest person you know (@alyasingleladies):** [ https://twitter.com/ladybug/status/800241994295607296 ](https://twitter.com/ladybug/status/800241994295607296) ITS CANON I TELL YOU

**bitch im out (@ninope):** LMAOO CHLOE OWES ME 20 EUROS

**bitch im out (@ninope):** SHE SAID THAT LADYBUG WAS A LESBIAN GUESS SHE WAS LESBIWRONG

**get shrekt (@aaadrien):** i heard ladybug now here i am

**the greatest person you know (@alyasingleladies):** do you think chat noir will accept my proposal for a duel to the death

**the greatest person you know (@alyasingleladies):** like, for the title of no. 1 ladybug fan

**the greatest person you know (@alyasingleladies):** because i will win

**the greatest person you know (@alyasingleladies):** just hope he knows that

**get shrekt (@aaadrien):** idk alya he seems pretty,,,,in love with ladybug he might beat u

**the greatest person you know (@alyasingleladies):** MIGHT isnt good enough i have SKILL so FUCK YOU ADRIEN

**mari mari quite contrari (@du_paintrain):** ok but nino who says that ladybug isnt bi ???

 

**bitch im out (@ninope)** _is typing..._

 

**bitch im out (@ninope):** tbqh who are we to assume sexuality and gender of a person we don’t really have a connection to other than as a person who we regularly see. to us, the only understanding we truly have of her is that of a “normal” person to a celebrity or something, but it’s easy to forget that she’s only a human being too. like, honestly, she’s probably our age or smthng and it’s not fucking easy to be a teenager and coupled with the fact that she literally SAVES our asses on a regular basis on an irregular time schedule is really fucking amazing. we shouldnt try to dictate who they are and arent dating based on completely innocent photos that theyve Chosen to share with us the same goes for chat noir too but i feel like ladybug has to deal with nasty middle aged white men staring at pictures of her ass and fetishizing her nd other bs and that honestly isnt cool like kudos to her for like even putting up with shit

**the greatest person you know (@alyasingleladies):** wow that was meta as hell

**bitch im out (@ninope):** like sorry for ranting but idk thats just how i feel

**mari mari quite contrari (@du_paintrain):** i bet she appreciates ur thoughts anyway :’)

**bitch im out (@ninope):** :’)

* * *

  _1:16AM — DM with_ **mari mari quite contrari (@du_paintrain), the greatest person you know (@alyasingleladies), Beauty Queen (@thechloebourgeois**

 

**bitch im out (@ninope):** THREE DAYS TILL HTE BIG DAY MOTHERFUCKERS

**the greatest person you know (@alyasingleladies):** shut the fuck up and go to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy we have a ladybug and chat noir twitter now thats p fuckin cool
> 
> also as a side note im?? not rly feeling the happy, who-gives-a-shit mood that this fic needs for me to write it so the next update might be a bit delayed but here's a chapter to tide you over as a present from me to u
> 
> yell at me on tumblr: [adrinettes](http://adrinettes.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> im funny pls love me
> 
> say hi my tumblr: [adrinettes](http://adrinettes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
